Lesson Learned: Never Go Back There Again
by ForgottenxMemories
Summary: Ikuto's at the planetarium and expecting Tsukasa to be there to bug him, as usual. But this time, Tsukasa has more than just cat toys...


**Author's Note: Mmk, well this was a random thing that came to ****me as I remembered a picture of Ikuto I had drawn yesterday when Tsukasa decided to pull out the cat toy. Ah, all of our favorite parts…Anyway, yeah, this is a one-shot for many reasons, one being every chapter story I've tried died after one chapter due to laziness. Yay, one-shots! Besides, this really would be a bad chapter fic… Oh, and this takes place before a lot of stuff in the manga. So…it's really just a normal day in "Shugo Chara!" with no plot developments happening yet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I don't own "Shugo Chara!", meow mix, cat toys, cat lubricant, condoms or Ikuto (sadly D; ) ENJOY! =D**

Ikuto's POV

It made absolutely no sense to me why I was here. I knew the legend Tsukasa managed to wriggle into everyone he's met here mind was that they only came when they were feeling lost, but it was totally false. I wasn't lost in any way right now, just…bored. Boredom was a bad reason to be in this hell-house planetarium, though. No doubt Tsukasa would make his debut sooner or later and bug me, but my favorite hill to nap on with Yoru was being taken over by a ton of little kids for a party. Obviously, I didn't do anything about it, but it was kind of annoying. Any time I wanted to think or have a good nap, I went there. I sighed at the thought of how inconvenient the whole situation had been before I heard the sound of footsteps approaching the planetarium's star room.

"Crap…" I muttered as I slowly turned to see the person who I least wanted to see right now approaching me, his usual smile playing along the edges of his mouth. In an uncaring fashion, although I really was dreading this encounter, I put my hands behind my head, crossed one leg over the other, and looked up at the fake stars in the ceiling.

"Oh! Look who it is! Ikuto, I'm so glad you decided to show up." Tsukasa said in a knowing voice which rather annoyed me. He seemed to _always_ know what was going on in someone's head or the future or something like that. It was weird and although I found it cool and interesting when I was a kid, it was like I couldn't come here at all anymore. He'd just know I was here. Choosing not to respond, I continued to stare pointedly at the ceiling while Yoru flew over to Tsukasa.

"What'd ya' bring me, nya?" He asked, expecting some kind of cat treat from the obsessed man. He had such a cat fetish, not that liking cats was a bad thing. I had a preference for cats, as well, but he took his liking far past an obsession. Out of my peripheral vision, I noticed Tsukasa laughing as he pulled out some meow mix, causing Yoru to squeal in delight, opening the bag greedily in order to get his treats sooner.

"I have something for you, too, Ikuto." Couldn't say I wasn't expecting this. With a sigh, I shut my eyes tightly so as not to be drawn in by the cat toys he was surely about to bring out. It was all for the ears, and although it was just Tsukasa there to see me bat at a cat toy like an idiot while he held onto my cat ear, it was embarrassing. I was just glad Amu was never here to witness Tsukasa doing this to me; it was way worse than her catching me with my violin. It always embarrassed me a little when she heard me play, not that I was bad. But for some reason, I just felt a little shy about my playing when it was her.

Suddenly, I felt something touch my cheek, something glassy and cold. Unable to stop myself, my eyes snapped open and widened as they saw what Tsukasa had brought for me. "What the hell?!" I screeched, my cat ears and tail popping up immediately, my face going red; from embarrassment or anger, I didn't know. Right beside my face, Tsukasa held a jar that said "lubricant" while the a box in his other hand said "condoms." Naturally, I was confused, but just the fact that he had brought those for me was enough to make the hair stand up on the back of my neck. I was glad, however, that Yoru was too preoccupied with his meow mix to notice what Tsukasa was giving me right now. I didn't want to have to give my Shugo Chara a lesson on safe sex.

Tsukasa was smiling as he forced me to take the disgusting items, which I immediately thrust back into his arms. "Why are you giving me these!?" I asked, standing up and backing away a bit. He was really starting to creep me out. "Well, I just thought that you're getting old enough now…" He trailed off, and I choked down the bile rising in my throat. Did he even know the only person I would ever do something like that with was way underage? "Tsukasa…No." I said, point blank. He should get the picture…But he didn't. He simply got a burning determination in his eyes. Why was it that Tadase's uncle felt the need to act like a father figure to me? "Ikuto, you need to make sure you're being safe. Now, since I'm sure you're new to this and probably haven't had to put a condom on a banana yet, since you skip school so often, I'll demonstrate how to do this." My eyes widened as he said this. He'd demonstrate!? What was he smoking!?

I spun around to make a run for it, but Tsukasa grabbed my hand and dragged me to one of the planetarium chairs, strapping me down with some rope he had in his man-purse. Damn, how did he always come prepared!?

I struggled to free myself as Tsukasa got all his equipment out before saying, "Now, let's begin!"

Amu's POV

"Bye, Amu-chii!" Yaya said in a rather loud and cheery voice as she and everyone else waved, I waved back, and turned to walk away, but I wasn't really in the mood to go home. For some reason, I wanted to take a walk through the forest-y pathway by the school which eventually led to the planetarium. Now, me being me, I obviously believe everything the chairman says, so I suppose I'm feeling lost…but about what? I don't know. So, I start on my way towards the planetarium before I hear screaming coming from a direction. Since I really don't know the way to the planetarium without getting lost, I decide to follow the screaming, my charas following with worried expressions on all of our faces.

Once we reached the planetarium, the screaming grew louder and a familiar voice reached my ears, shouting things like, "You're crazy, Tsukasa! Let me out! No, I don't wanna see that!" I stumbled back a few steps before biting my lip, a determined expression on my face. I would find out what was going on, no matter what. "Amu, nya!" A tiny voice said as I was about to enter the planetarium. "Yoru?" I replied, looking around to find the tiny cat floating by the lower corner of the door. He must be worried about Ikuto, too… "Amu, Tsukasa locked me out!" He whined, and knowing that the charas are small, I could tell he really hadn't locked the door. Yoru was simply too small to open it on his own. I took a deep breath before opening the door to find…

Ikuto's POV

"Tsukasa' sto-!" I shouted before the door opened in mid-sentence. I turned my head in the direction of the door to find my savior, overwhelmed with gratitude…That is, until I saw who it was. Amu was standing in the door way, a blankly horrified look on her face as she took in the scene of Tsukasa showing me a very detailed diagram, along with a condom, the lubricant, and a plastic model on a folding table he had brought with him. (**A/N: Damn, that's one big man-purse!**)

She began twitching violently at the same time my left eye twitched a bit, while Tsukasa took his attention away from putting the condom on the model as a demonstration on how to put one on, quickly assessing her expression.

"Oh! Hello, Amu-chan!" He said pleasantly as if he had completely ignored her freaked out disposition and had not just been giving me a lesson on safe sex.

"What….the…heck…" Amu managed, with much difficulty, it seemed, to choke out before turning and running away, leaving me here to suffer. By this point, I was desperate to get the hell out of this place, and was even willing to beg Amu to untie me. "AMU!" I shouted, staring after her retreating figure. "GET ME OUT OF HERE, DAMMIT!" I shouted to no avail. She just kept on running. Yoru, on the other hand, was floating around the folding table in curiosity. I sweat dropped as he began asking Tsukasa questions, but was at least grateful that I no longer had to pay attention…

"Oh, Ikuto! We have to finish the lesson!" Tsukasa suddenly said, just like he was reading my mind. Dammit, no! I don't want to have to deal with this! Now that Yoru was here…

"Yoru!" I shouted, and that caught the chara's attention. "My own heart, unlock!" I finished, going through a character change as Tsukasa tried to stop me, knowing my plan. But, soon enough, I was Black Lynx in all my two-piece glory and steel claws. I immediately used my claws to cut through the rope and made a run for it as Tsukasa ran after me and called out my name. "Ikuto, come back! You need to be safe!" He cried, but there was no way in hell I was going back there! I hopped up into a tree, then to another until I was miles away from the wrath of the psycho planetarium man.

Lesson learned here: Never go back to that place.


End file.
